A tan solo un paso
by farfadette12
Summary: Solo un paso y tu vida cambia para siempre.


A tan solo un paso...

Has sentido alguna vez como tu corazón late fuerte y rápido hasta tener miedo de que te provoque un infarto en cualquier momento?

Has sentido esa sensación de pánico, donde tu cuerpo empieza a temblar, tus manos se humedecen y un estado alto de nerviosismo se apodera de ti?

Pues así me siento yo ahora mismo, sentada sobre el sofá de mi apartamento, mirando fijamente los movimientos lentos de las agujas del reloj, demasiado lento para mi gusto.

Os preguntareis el porque, pues simple, dentro de exactamente 12 minutos mi vida cambiara para siempre, a mejor o a peor, eso aún no lo tengo claro.

Sophie llegara de su viaje de negocios y entonces llegara el momento de ser valiente y confesar todo lo que mi corazón lleva tiempo callando.

Sophie y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, crecimos juntas, fuimos juntas al instituto y luego a la universidad, compartimos piso desde hace más de 1 año, somos inseparables, una amistad de las de verdad...pero existe un pequeño problema...y ese problema es que yo estoy completamente enamorada de ella. No es algo nuevo, hasta me arriesgaría a decir que mis sentimientos llevan demasiado tiempo presentes aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Este año viviendo con ella ha sido mágico y eso es mucho decir, os recuerdo que la conozco de toda la vida. Pero despertar cada mañana y encontrarme a Soph en la cocina con los ojitos medio cerrados y el cabello todo alborotado o pasar cada sábado por la noche junto a ella en este mismo sofá viendo maratones de películas de zombis, mis favoritas, mientras que ella grita cada 5 segundos escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello...en serio, ella es tan especial y me siento tan afortunada por tenerla en mi vida, pero quiero más, necesito más...y hoy, hoy recorreré esa distancia que me separa de ese "más" que tanto deseo.

El reloj marca las 20h55, Sophie ya no debería tardar, suspiro una y otra vez, intentando calmar mis nervios. Y si ella no siente lo mismo? Y si estropeo nuestra amistad para siempre? Seré capaz de vivir sin ella? No, no y mil veces no! Pero aún así necesito tomar ese riesgo, porque el que no arriesga no gana, no?

El sonido de unas llaves me devuelve a la realidad, oh dios mío, ya esta aquí, respira Sian, respira, tu puedes.

Me levanto rápidamente del sofá y avanzo hasta la entrada, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando paso a mi adorable Sophie, adorable y hermosa, una enorme sonrisa acapara todo su rostro, uff estoy tan enamorada.

So: Ya estoy en casa! - Grita sin perder su sonrisa mientras suelta su enorme maleta, si "enorme" y eso que solo estuvo fuera 3 días, corre hacía mi y se cuelga de mi cuello. Madre mía como la extrañe! Que sensación tan agradable, quiero quedarme así, abrazada a ella para siempre.

S: Wow, veo que me extrañaste!

So: Lo dudabas? - Puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello, aww es o no es adorable?

Se separa lentamente de mi y ya extraño el contacto, pero no es el momento de echarse atrás, tengo que decirle todo lo que siento, es ahora o nunca.

So: Todo bien? - Frunce el ceño, seguramente mi cara de pánico me delata.

S: Eh, si, si...que tal te fue? - Vamos Sian, no cambies de tema!

So: Fue increíble! Conseguimos el contrato! - Exclamo feliz mientras recuperaba su enorme maleta del suelo – Te traje un regalito! - Que mona.

Levanta su maleta y la deja caer sobre el sofá, mientras abre la cremallera y empieza a rebuscar algo entre sus cosas, yo sigo de pie, observando atentamente todos sus movimientos mientras intento armar en mi cabeza un frase coherente para iniciar mi discurso.

So: Adivina que encontré? Te voy a dar una pista, es una edición limitada! - Espeta emocionada al mismo tiempo que esconde algo tras su espalda y me mira fijamente.

S: Umm, no sé...dame otra pista.

So: Sian! Piensa! Llevas una eternidad buscándolo!

Juro que intente pensar en el maldito regalo, pero mi mente seguía pensando en la frase perfecta para comenzar la conversación y aunque su pista era bastante obvia teniendo en cuenta que realmente llevaba mucho tiempo buscando ese libro, en ese instante no caía.

S: No lo sé Soph! - Suspire, a cada momento me sentía mas y mas nerviosa. Sophie frunce el ceño una vez más.

So: A ti te pasa algo! - Afirma

De más esta decir que el regalo quedo en el olvido y de paso la búsqueda de mi frase perfecta, Sophie me conoce demasiado bien.

S: Quería...quería hablar contigo sobre algo...

So: Que pasa? - Se preocupo y yo simplemente suspire de nuevo.

S: Siéntate...

Empuje ligeramente la maleta para dejar un pequeño hueco para ella, yo mejor me quedo de pie, si la cosa sale mal tendré posibilidad de huida.

So: Me estás preocupando! Paso algo en tu trabajo? Te han despedido? - Se alarmo, yo negó rápidamente con la cabeza – Oh dios! Quieres mudarte! - Ahora su cara es de puro pánico y no puedo evitar sonreír.

S: Soph, no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

So: Entonces?

S: Yo...verás... - Más suspiros, en serio, parece que solo se hacer eso, suspirar - Nos conocemos desde siempre, hemos crecido juntas, estudiamos juntas y vivimos juntas...

Sophie me interrumpió un tanto alarmada.

So: Te has cansado de mi? - Frunce otra vez el ceño y yo...pues yo sonrió de nuevo.

S: Me quieres dejar hablar? Si me cortas me pierdo y seré incapaz de decir lo que tengo que decir.

Sophie asiente, pero puedo notar que sigue preocupada y aquello me divierte un poco.

So: Pero no te has cansado de mi, verdad? - Pregunta de nuevo, es tan linda.

S: No, no me he cansado de ti – Sonrió y ella me sonríe de vuelta, así que prosigo – Recuerdas el día que nos mudamos aquí?

So: Claro! - Responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

S: Recuerdas los que te dije ese día?

So: Que si te dejaba la habitación azul me cocinarías hasta el final de tus días?

La mira sorprendida, en serio se acuerda de eso?

S: No, eso no.

So: Que en los 10 mandamientos ponía claramente que cada sábado teníamos que ver al menos una película de zombis?

Joder, se acuerda de todas las chorradas menos de lo importante.

S: Que? No! Eso tampoco!

So: Que para nuestro primer año viviendo juntas adoptaríamos un gatito y...

S: Soph!

Ella empieza a reírse, ay amo su risa.

So: Es broma, me dijiste – Hizo una pequeña pausa como recordando las palabras exactas - "Voy a ser la envidia de Londres, Sophie Webster se muda con la nerd" - Tras terminar de hablar empieza a reírse de nuevo – Nunca entendí porque dijiste eso, eramos igual de popular en la universidad.

S: Igual, igual no, tenías a todos los chicos loquitos por ti – Sonrió, aunque no me hace ni puta gracia recordad aquello.

So: Eran todos unos idiotas, prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo!

Ok, creo que acabo de morir o he dejado de respirar y voy a morir en breve, de verdad ha dicho eso, no? No lo he soñado? Algo tiene que significar, cierto? O estoy alucinando yo sola? Déjate de tonterías Sian y suéltalo todo ahora...YA!

S: Soph...tengo, tengo...

So: Tienes?

S: Yo...yo...

So: Tú?

S: Creo... - Basta! Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba, basta de pensar, cuando las palabras no salen lo mejor es actuar! Y eso hice, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y con los nervios a flor de piel avance completamente decidida hacía ella y sin añadir ni una sola palabra me abalance a sus labios sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y así, sin mas...la bese.

Miedo, terror, vergüenza...eso sentí durante los primeros 10 segundos, mis labios estaban pegados a los suyos, pero lo suyos no respondían, se encontraban totalmente quietos, lo he jodido, lo he jodido todo!

En un acto de valentía, con los ojos aún cerrados, empecé a alejarme de ella, temblando por dentro, sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y armando a velocidad extrema un plan de huida que me llevara lejos.

Pero algo ocurrió, algo ocurrió en ese preciso momento, algo que hizo que mi corazón siguiera latiendo, pero esta vez a toda velocidad, sin trozos, sin romperse. Sophie atrapo mi mano, tirando ligeramente de ella hasta que mi cuerpo choco contra el suyo. Me arme de valor y abrí poco a poco los ojos fijando mi mirada en la suya y entonces lo supe, supe que nada estaba perdido, supe que arriesgue...y gané.

Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, ilusión y sin dejar de mirarnos, Sophie acerco esta vez sus labios a los míos, el contacto hizo que toda la tensión de mi cuerpo se relajara en un instante dejando que nuestras bocas hicieran ellas sola el trabajo, moviéndose al compás de deseo, saboreando por primera vez aquel beso que tanto había soñado.

Solo un beso, un simple beso que me llevo más allá del cielo, Sophie sentía lo mismo que yo y esa sensación era simplemente increíble.

Tras tocar el cielo, nuestras mentes volvieron a tierra firme, nos alejamos lentamente la una de la otra y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar en silencio. Mi corazón había vuelto a acelerarse, aunque no estoy muy segura que se haya relajado en algún momento y entonces ella habló.

So: Porque tardaste tanto?

S: Que? - Pregunte sorprendida mientras que ella simplemente sonreía – Tu...

So: Eres lenta rubia...

S. Pero...

So: Shh – Me calló sin borrar su sonrisa y tiro de mi para fundirnos de nuevo en un beso que conllevaba con él el inició de una nueva historia, la historia de una amistad que siempre estuvo a tan solo un paso del amor...

FIN

**NA: Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, es cortito, pero quería hacer algo mientras me regresa la inspiración para "Open your eyes", pensé que tal vez escribiendo pequeños one-shot podría ayudarme y de paso haceros saber que no os he abandonado. Estoy un poco corta de ideas para el otro fic, creo que metí demasiado drama y ahora a ver como salgo de el sin que parezca estúpido. Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia, por todo los mensajes que recibo preguntando por la historia, tal vez tarde mas de la cuenta en terminarla, pero la terminaré, mientras tanto si se me ocurren mas pequeñas historias las iré subiendo. Dicho eso, perdón otra vez y gracias por seguir conmigo! Y perdón también por las faltas, hace poco tuve que formatear mi PC y el nuevo programa que me instalaron no me gusta mucho ahahahaha**


End file.
